Dulce Tortura
by Nonahere
Summary: temari cansada de las bromas de shikamaru, decide vengarse-¿asi que me crees poco femenina eh?- -no yo…-el no termino aquella oración, vio a Temari deshacerse de la bata de dormir dejando ver su cuerpo semidesnudo-lemon!


**Disclaimer_ naruto no me pertenece, si fuera asi, seria para mayores de edad y como principal pareja seria el shikatema jajaja! Los personajes son de kishimoto pero la historia es mía!**

**Bien! Después de mucho de no escribir, aquí les dejo este pequeño one-shot, muy largo 10 paginas de Word, una idea bastante loca que espero y les guste, y le tengo que agradecer a YyeEsyY por ayudarme cuando me atore, jejeje, aquí esta como te prometí esta loca historia y espero que la disfrutes, va especialmente para ti, en agradecimiento por el lindo regalo de cumpleaños, bueno, les dejo!**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_¡Estúpido shikamaru y sus estúpidas bromas¡,_ maldecía Temari entre dientes corriendo por los tejados en busca de aquel maldito crio.

Esa era la broma numero 7 de esa semana y apenas era jueves y claro Temari había caído en todas pues no se las esperaba y también tenia que admitir que estaba bastante ocupada viéndolo a la vez que se perdía en su pequeño mundo de fantasía, pues si se había pillado a ella misma descubriendo que lo que sentía por el Nara era mas que una rivalidad o un simple cariño de compañeros, se había descubierto asi misma enamorada de el.

Pero aun pese a todo aquel cariño y amor que le tenia al Nara no iba a pasar por alto que la pequeña serie de bromas iniciadas por ella ya había superado sus limites, pues si ella había comenzado con pequeñas bromas inocentes pero el lo tomo demasiado en serio llegándole a jugar casi dos bromas por día y ese día, no era la excepción.

Planeaba hablar con el y pedirle tregua, las constantes distracciones la hacían olvidarse de su trabajo y le traían problemas con gaara pero después de que su vestido lila quedara totalmente lleno de pintura negra mando al carajo la idea de la tregua y comenzó a perseguirlo por toda la aldea y era eso por lo que se encontraba corriendo detrás de el.

El llego a una serie de casas algo apartadas de la aldea "_clan Nara_" pensó ella y shikamaru y entro inmediatamente cerrando la puerta tras de si, se recargo en la marquesina y vio a su madre, Temari los observaba por la ventana sin que ninguno lo notase.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano shikamaru y por que tan agitado?-

-nada mama, vine a comer-

-bueno, la comida va a estar en media hora-

-ah si, emm subiré a mi habitación-

Shikamaru subió rápido las escaleras y se encerró en una habitación, bastante amplia y limpia, se tiro en la cama mirando el techo y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas Temari aun lo veía por una ventana

-Temari tan inocente…-y el volvió a reír, pero esa seria la ultima vez que se burlara de ella, asi tuviera que suspender su trabajo por vengarse de el lo haría _"no se como pero terminaras por suplicarme Nara"_

X

X

X

Después de una tarde-noche perdida en organizar papeles shikamaru se dirigió a su casa, había ayudado a Temari y estaba seguro de que al llegar se esperaba un buen golpe pero eso no sucedió, ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera una mirada de odio o de amenaza, ella estuvo demasiada tranquila y al irse se despidió de el normalmente con un típico _"adiós niño vago"_ y el continuo su camino rumbo a su casa.

Al llegar abrió la puerta principal pero no escucho nada, ni ruido en la cocina, el patio o el resto de la casa, avanzo a la sala y ahí había una nota

"_shikamaru tu padre y yo salimos a cenar, _

_hay comida en el refrigerador"_

_att.: tu madre_

El fue a la cocina y después de calentarse en el microondas un poco de cocido ya que ni siquiera sabia prender la estufa subió directo a su habitación, al entrar puso el plato sobre un escritorio que había al lado de la puerta y miro a la ventana, estaba abierta y el aire que se colaba por ella movía la cortina blanca pero el nunca la dejaba asi, en ese instante supo que algo andaba mal y justo al momento de girarse una mano cubrió su boca y nariz con un trapo y en cuestión de segundos callo inconsciente en el suelo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y el olor a éter lo invadió por completo haciendo su vista nublosa, trato de moverse pero no lo consiguió escucho el ruido de cadenas ser golpeadas y trato de ver de donde provenían hasta que se dio cuenta de su situación, estaba en una cama atado de pies y manos con cadenas, poca luz lo alumbraba asi que no veía mas haya de dos metros de la cama un poco adolorido se removió.

-huuug…¿Qué demonios hago aquí?-

Escucho una risita, y de inmediato se puso en alerta podría ser algún enemigo y solo eso le faltaba a su problemática vida, ser secuestrado cuando no esta en servicio, se movió otra vez y se quejo de la presión que las cadenas ejercían en sus muñecas y de nuevo escucho esa risita malévola

-¿Quién anda ahí y que demonios quiere?-

-vamos shika…solo estoy jugando- y el se altero al oír esa voz bastante conocida por el, estaba seguro de que si fuer algún enemigo, habría mas posibilidades de salir vivo.

-¿Temari?-

Y fue ahí donde la vio acercarse mas a el mientras prendía una pequeña lámpara junto a la cama y la visibilidad del lugar fue mas amplia, era la habitación del hotel donde ella se hospedaba.

-hasta que por fin despiertas shika…mira que llevas como dos horas dormido-

-¿dos horas…que hora es?-

-12:30 a.m.-

-bueno y que quieres, ah ya se! Es una de tus infantiles bromas, ¿ahora que me llenaras de pintura como yo a ti?-

-mira que seria interesante, la verdad planeaba de dejarte aquí amarrado un día o dos, pero tsunade-sama me ha avisado que tendré este fin de semana libre asi que pensare que hacer contigo-

-eres una niña infantil-

-y tu un maldito vago! El cual va a pagar por todo lo que hizo- Temari prendió la luz dejando completa visibilidad de la habitación

La rubia se puso en pie y shikamaru alerta pero se calmo cuando vio que ella solo tomo un vaso de agua de la cajonera y se volvió a sentar, el se movió inquieto tratando de zafarse y ella soltó una carcajada.

-ni lo intentes, son cadenas reforzadas con hilos de chacra, como los que mi hermano usa para controlar a sus marionetas- shikamaru supo que estaba en desventaja y que no se podría desatar, pero aun asi se movió bastante revolcándose en la cama, temario rio de nuevo y ambos escucharon el sonido de algo estampándose contra el suelo y ella vio el celular del moreno que mientras trataba de zafarse había caído al suelo, la luz de los mensajes parpadeaba y ella lo abrió.

-no, Temari, ya basta, desátame-

-ruégame-dijo ella altanera

-nunca- el orgullo no lo dejaba- si quieres déjalo asi, pero dame mi celular-

-ohh, lo quieres, que pena, mira que ya se con que divertirme-

Temari abrió el celular y vio la pantalla "1 msj recibido, INO", Temari dio clic en el botón "abrir" y leyó el mensaje en voz alta "shika espero verte esta noche, te estaré esperando en mi casa, mis padres no están y tenemos la casa para nosotros solos, ino"

-valla, valla, mira quien lo diría con solo 17 años y ya eres todo un picaflor ¿eh?- el la miro sonrojado y desvió su mirada al otro lado evitando los ojos de la rubia

-suéltame-susurro molesto

-lo siento cariño, pero ya se que en que perder el tiempo, tu bandeja de entrada esta llena, ¿Qué tanto escribes?-

-no Temari, no los leas, por favor, hare lo que quieras pero no leas!-

-este es de ino "shika, pase una noche increíble, espero que se repita, claro que queda como secreto entre tu y yo",

este es de chouji "cuando los padres de ino se enteren, vas a morir"

y tu le contestaste "ellos no se darán cuenta, ino no hablara, ni yo, además no tiene nada de malo, solo es diversión"-Temari veía como shikamaru se empezaba a impacientar poco a poco, y sus mejillas se tornaba rojas removiéndose mas en la cama y por un segundo se pregunto que seria sentirlo moverse bajo sus caderas

-basta! Temari! es de mala educación meterte en lo que no te importa, son cosas personales, Temari!- pero ella continuo leyendo

-otro de chouji "oye, que hay con las bromas que le haces a Temari, ya son demasiadas, cualquiera diría que ella te gusta" la rubia se sonrojo y vio directamente a shikamaru, el susurro

-detente por favor…-

-tu le contestaste…" ella no me gusta, parece…hombre…"- Temari termino de leer aquello y se sintió mal, miro a shikamaru quien agachaba la cabeza y evitaba verla, se puso de pie y lo escucho hablar.

-Temari, no quise decir eso, en verdad yo solo lo hice para que chouji no me molestara por que yo…-

-no importa shikamaru-

Temari se puso en pie y fue a el closet que había ahí, movió unas cosas pero shikamaru no supo que, pensó que después de eso ella lo haría pagar, sometiéndolo a tortura física o mental, la vio entrar en el baño con algo en las manos pero no supo que y en cuanto ella entro el se removió mas tratando de zafarse lo cual era imposible, a los pocos minutos ella salió del baño con una bata de dormir, shikamaru se movió mas pero aun asi los hilos no cedían.

-¿Temari?, lo lamento mucho, en verdad- ella se acerco a la cama y lo silencio poniendo uno de sus dedos en su boca, el la miro sin saber que hacer completamente despistado, ella se sentó en la cama a un lado de el, mirándolo y sonrió divertidamente

-asi que me crees poco femenina ¿eh?-

-no yo…-el no termino aquella oración, vio a Temari deshacerse de la bata de dormir dejando ver su cuerpo semidesnudo solo cubierto por una tanga y un bracier rojos el abrió los ojos mirándola por completo, aun atado a la cama desde ese punto tenia una estupenda visión de casi todo el cuerpo de la rubia

-¿y esto te parece mas femenino, shika-kun?

Ella le susurro al oído y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse al mismo tiempo que la lengua de la rubia subía y bajaba de la oreja a su cuello, se acomodo sobre el aprisionándolo mas entre sus piernas aprovecho que el se removió nervioso para meter una mano bajo la camisa negra de el toco su pecho y vientre con sus manos frías y el se retorció lanzando un pequeño gemido de placer, el se estaba calentando y ella sonreía victoriosa, esa era su pequeña venganza por aquellas bromas que el le había echo, pero no, ella no se detendría ahí.

Tomo el teléfono de la cajonera y marco a recepción

-que se le ofrece, señorita

-mmm, podría traerme una botella de sake, algunas fresas con chocolate y algún postre con dulce y chantillí-

-si señorita Sabaku, inmediatamente-

En menos de dos minutos, que al Nara se le hicieron eternos, el servicio a la habitación llego, Temari fue abrir y shikamaru espero inquieto en la cama tratando inútilmente de zafarse, ella dejo en una mesita cerca de la cama la bandeja con las cosas que había pedido: las fresas, una lata de chantillí, chocolate y una botella de sake, el la miro.

-si quieres te dejo para que cenes tranquila, solo desátame y yo…-

-nada de eso shika, tu eres la cena-

-¿Qué..?-

Ella se sentó en la cama de nuevo a su lado mirando y riendo de cómo cada vez el se veía mas nervioso, sudaba frio y sentía una extraña sensación en su estomago, solo mirarla le estaba subiendo la temperatura y ahí atado a su merced se sentía a cada segundo mas excitado y eso, le gustaba.

La rubia abrió la botella de sake sirviéndose en un vaso, tranquilamente lo bebió de un solo golpe, y el no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-a ver, repasemos, ¿me crees poca mujer solo por que no uso maquillaje ni ando tras los chicos como las demás tontas?-

-no, yo no…-

-bien, pues en ese caso te demostrare que tan mujer soy, shikamaru-

-eso no es necesario, solo le dije eso a chouji para que ya no me molestara por que el es insoportable cuando de molestarme se trata-

-no importa, aun asi me apetece demostrártelo- sonrió, ella siguió bebiendo sake, y noto como el se relamía los labios sin despegar la vista de su cuerpo-¿tienes buena vista eh?-

-la verdad que si- sonrió tímido y se relamió los labios _"¿Qué demonios dices shikamaru? Cierra la boca o ella te matara"_

-¿sed?- pregunto ella

-algo…- el pensó en la oportunidad perfecta para escaparse, pediría un trago de sake y ella le soltaría una mano, con eso seria suficiente para escaparse de la rubia- ¿no me ofreces un trago?- y sonrió de medio lado, esas sonrisas terminarían por desbaratarla si no dejaba de observarlo

-claro…-vio como ella tomaba la botella entre sus manos y se acercaba a el "_caíste" _se dijo a si mismo cuando la rubia se sentó de nuevo en la cama junto a el pero no lo desato-abre-

Levanto la botella en el aire justo sobre su boca y el abrió sintiendo como el liquido caía en su boca pero se movió al sentir el frio liquido sobre su pecho y miro como la rubia vertía casi toda la botella de sake sobre el, su cuello y su pecho hasta llegar a su ombligo mojando casi toda su camisa

-¿Qué demonios haces?- y solo obtuvo una risita a cambio- ¡Temari estoy todo mojado!

-eso se soluciona- la rubia alcanzo un kunai y shikamaru solo escucho el ruido de la tela al ser rota, segundos después lo que quedaba de su camisa negra ya solo eran pedazos de tela esparcidos en el suelo, eso le inquieto mas, la rubia estaba riendo bastante y el solo avergonzado de que ella lo viera semi-desnudo

Pero eso no fue suficiente para hacerlo sufrir, ella se inclino y empezó a lamer el vientre de shikamaru de arriba abajo recogiendo con su lengua lo que quedaba del sake el se retorció soltando unos gemidos que eran cubiertos por la risa de ella, el arqueo la espalda gimiendo mas fuerte cuando la lengua de la rubia se detuvo en su ombligo y ella disfruto el sabor a sake del cuerpo de aquel chico.

-basta…ya…no puedo, Temari!-

Pero ella no se detenía seguía lamiendo bajando poco a poco hasta que toparse con la línea del pantalón del shinobi, el cuerpo de shikamaru comenzaba a reaccionar.

-basta, no ahí no, Temari detente por que ahhh…-

-asi me gusta shika, que me ruegues-

La rubia seguía lamiendo y sus manos tocaban el cuerpo del moreno, el gemía mas y mas a cada instante y ella comenzaba a jadear, pero ahora el juego se le estaba volviendo en contra, ella en verdad lo deseaba.

Sus caderas chocaban frotando sus sexos frenéticamente llegando a sentir un poco de dolor que fue superado por el placer, ella ansiosa y sin resistirse mas subió a su boca uniéndolas metiendo la legua en la boca de el que aun sabia a sake, sonrió satisfecha cuando el respondió aquel beso, con un poco de torpeza y nerviosismo.

-juguemos un poco…-dijo apenas separándose de el dejándolo con ganas de mas, tomo el aun platillo con fresas que tenia dos divisiones, en una había fresas y en la otra parte chocolate derretido que aun estaba caliente y de nuevo se sentó sobre el juntando sus sexos, el estaba a mil y ella no se quedaba atrás.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-¿quieres?- Temari tomo una fresa y la lleno con chocolate para después comerla frente a el lentamente y despacio _"que sexy"_ pensó el mientras la veía comer y después noto el poco chocolate que había quedado en los labios de Temari.

Ella tomo otra fresa y la lleno de chocolate pero en vez de ponerla en la boca del moreno la puso en la suya atrapándola con los dientes se acerco a el y dejo que el la cogiera con la boca aprovechando para besarla por un instante, que le duro poco ya que ella se separo apenas dejo la fresa en su boca.

-me estas torturando cono todo esto, seria mejor si me golpearas-

-¿no te gusta?- pregunto ella un poco triste, evitando que su tristeza se notara enmascarándose de nuevo con orgullo

-me gusta, y mucho…pero…-

-si te gusta solo cállate y disfruta-

Lo beso y el correspondió, no quería parar pero una idea cruzo por la mente del Nara, y le sonrió tímido cuando ella se separo

-quiero mas fresas…podrías…-

-si-

La rubia tomo el pequeño plato con el resto de las fresas y el chocolate, _"caíste" _ pensó shikamaru y justo cuando la rubia detuvo el plato frente a ella el alzo las caderas haciéndola brincar bruscamente haciendo que el plato se le callera encima y el chocolate resbalara por sus pechos, justo como lo había planeado,

-¡esta caliente!-grito ella sintiendo el chocolate resbalando por su pecho

"_no tanto como yo"_ pensó el Nara, sin embargo esa pequeña broma también tuvo consecuencias para el pues el sentir las caderas de la rubia sobre su parte mas sensible lo hizo jadear de excitación, ella estaba enojada y se miraron retándose.

-es un juego de dos Temari-

-y tu vas a perder…-

-no creo, y si pierdo, de todos modos gozare, acércate-

Dijo el y automáticamente la rubia fue hacia el besándolo en los labios pero poco le duro pues el Nara la hizo elevarse un poco mas alcanzando con su boca el escote de Temari completamente cubierto por chocolate, lo lamio quitándoselo pero al pegarse el pecho del Nara también resulto embarrado de chocolate y no supo si fue el chocolate o la piel de Temari lo que le quemaba y le hacia sentir aquella deliciosa tentación, pero apostaba que era ella.

Para Temari el dulce sabor del chocolate mezclado con el sake y el olor de shikamaru le hicieron perder la razón, pero aun no terminaba con su pequeña venganza.

Temari se separo de el respirando entrecortadamente y el fue detenido una vez mas por las cadenas que para su mala suerte no cedían, aun estaba sentada sobre el y se miraron ella toco por encima del pantalón la anatomía de shikamaru haciéndolo moverse un poco de nervios o excitación, el estaba duro y Temari no sentía pudor de tocarlo y mirarlo asi.

-tema…no…ahh…ahí no, quita la mano! Joder!-

Temari reír, en verdad disfrutaba aquello, disfrutaba sentirlo asi de excitado, disfrutaba ser ella quien lo provocara y disfrutaba su venganza, mientras que con una mano masturbaba a shikamaru con la otra acariciaba su abdomen sonriendo al ver su plan casi completo

-¿Qué pensabas shika? ¿Que asi tan fácilmente caería rendida a ti?, para nada niño, mira que eres inocente, no vas a tener el placer de hacerme tuya, si no soy tan tonta, te atreviste a tratar de voltear el juego, esta me la pagas….-

Shikamaru vio como la rubia tomaba un kunai entre sus manos y lo dirigía directo hacia su pantalón haciendo una leve presión sobre su miembro, shikamaru se asusto, ella iba a… _"¿me va a castrar?"_

-no ya! Temari, detente por favor!-

Temari rio escuchando las suplicas del Nara, se veía asustado y se movía bastante

-asi de duro como estas….bueno, te dolerá mas-

-no! Basta Temari por favor! Hare lo que quieras pero no me hagas eso!-

Shikamaru cerro los ojos al sentir la presión del kunai sobre una parte de su anatomía, y casi grita al escuchar la tela ser desgarrada, que aunque pensó que era su piel se sintió aliviado al ver que era solo el pantalón y su bóxer que quedaron a un lado hechos trizas junto con su camisa, se sintió avergonzado al encontrarse totalmente desnudo y excitado frente e la rubia que seguía mirándolo sin pudor, y ella comenzó a carcajearse burlándose de el.

-¿en verdad creías que te castraría?-

-Temari…basta…ya, en serio!-

Temari sobre el seguía tocando su sexo ahora sin pantalón ni otra prenda de por medio, el seguía gimiendo dejando de lado el miedo y dejando sentir el placer que invadía su cuerpo, peor algo iba mal, conocía esa sensación

-Temari ya! Basta detente ahora!-

-¿ya vas a llegar? Pensé que aguantarías más…-

-¡maldita! ¡Suéltame ya! ¡Temari!-

Shikamaru agradeció a kami cuando Temari quito su mano y lo volvió a maldecir cuando vio como ella tomaba la lata de chantillí y la dejaba caer sobre su sexo cubriendo su pene por completo con aquella crema dulce, ella se relamió los labios y el supo que su tortura seguiría.

-Temari, ya no basta! Eso no, ni lo pienses! Ya! Detente!-

Ella no se detuvo ni por que el rogaba, sabia que estaba abusando de un menor de edad y eso traería consecuencias, con la hokage, con el kazekage, con los padres de shikamaru y mas aun con el, quizá perdería su amistad pero su deseo ahora podía mas que la razón y el que sucedería cuando eso terminara no le importo, empezó a besar su vientre, pasando su ombligo en el que había un poco de chantillí que quito con su labios degustándola y bajo chupando su piel hasta llegar a su sexo totalmente lleno de chantillí que ella comenzó a quitar a lametazos y succiones, shikamaru se removía y gritaba, por que sus gemidos eran demasiado fuertes para ser llamados asi.

Ella quito por completo la chantillí que cubría "esa" parte de shikamaru pero seguía lamiéndolo y besándolo el echo de sentir el duro pene de shikamaru en su boca y aquel morbo por abusar de un chiquillo solo hacían crecer su excitación y al parecer también la de el por que de un momento a otro con un grito el se corrió y termino en la boca de ella que casi se ahoga tratando de comerse todo el semen de shikamaru, que era bastante, al terminar de limpiarlo y comer por completo todo lo que shikamaru había expulsado subió a su boca y lo beso, el respondió bastante cansado, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Ella soltó sus manos y sus pies, dejando las cadenas caer al suelo en un estruendoso sonido el se volteo inmediatamente y la abrazo, pegando sus cuerpos y la vio fijamente

-Temari…, eres tremenda, no pensé que harías eso solo para vengarte-

-yo…shikamaru…-

-ya basta, esta vez fuiste a los extremos- Temari se sintió culpable, esta vez había pasado los limites ¡había violado a un menor! Y ese menor era su mejor amigo, había perdido su amistad, por una simple broma y una simple calentura, estuvo apunto de alejarse de el pero sintió que era detenido por su mano, el moreno la jalo hacia el y la recostó en la cama, esta vez poniéndose el sobre ella y la beso, beso sus labios exprimiéndolos.

Shikamaru no perdió tiempo justo cuando ella lo desato el se fue contra ella aprisionándola contra la cama, se vengaría, no dejaría que ella ganara asi de fácil, planeaba vengarse, como ella de el, pero ese pensamiento fue desechado apenas la beso, y se resigno _"en verdad ella me gusta, chouji tenia razón" _

La boca de shikamaru bajo mas y mas, la desnudo por completo y la contemplo relamiéndose los labios "eres mía" le susurro al oído justo antes de besar su cuerpo entero pasando por sus pechos, su vientre, su ombligo hasta llegar aquella zona tan anhelada, que no pudo evitar y sin pudor comenzó a besar y succionar fuertemente casi haciéndole daño pero a la vez provocándole un inmenso placer

-shika….-

-eres hermosa…¿te lo había dicho antes?- termino de chupar el sexo de la rubia y subió hasta su rostro besándolo poco a poco pero sus dedos siguieron jugando en el sexo de la rubia haciéndola moverse sobre el, el sabia donde, como y cuando tocar pata hacerla sentir una extraña sensación.

-pensé que creías que parecía hombre-

-joder…no, eres hermosa, a tu manera, pero eres la mujer más hermosa de todo Konoha y todo suna, estoy seguro y soy un maldito afortunado por tenerte aquí, justo ahora y ya no quiero dejar irte-

-yo no me quiero ir de ti-

El la beso y ella gozosa se dejo hacer sintiendo los labios de shikamaru jugando con los suyos y su lengua tan dentro de su boca que casi la ahogaba sumándole a eso los dedos de el se movían bajo sus caderas haciéndola sentir un placer enorme, que empezó a expresar con gemidos y tironeos suaves del pelo del moreno, pudo sentirlo otra vez duro como roca rosando sus sexos y ninguno pudo evitarlo.

El se acomodo entre las piernas de ella separándolas tomo su miembro entre las manos y comenzó a restregarlo contra el sexo de ella que gemía a cada segundo mas y perdiendo la paciencia y la razón se empujo dentro de ella hasta penétrala por completo, ella grito y lo abrazo fuerte, comenzó a moverse dentro e ella procurando no lastimarla y hacerla gozar al máximo y se dio cuenta de que hacia un buen trabajo cuando la escucho entre gemidos pedir mas.

Ella gozaba aquellos movimientos, el era un chiquillo pero del tema conocía bastante, ahora ella solo se dejaría hacer mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba con una mano su espalda y con la otra sus mechones de cabello de su coleta casi desecha que ella termino por soltar.

Shikamaru siguió penetrándola aumentando el ritmo solo se escuchaban los gemidos de ella que de vez en cuando eran tapados por los jadeos de el, shikamaru sintió de nuevo aquella sensación y apresuro las envestidas haciéndolas mas profundas y fuertes, ella también sintió su vientre tensarse y las paredes vaginales alrededor del sexo de shikamaru se contrajeron avisándole que llegarían juntos unas cuantas envestidas mas y ella grito el nombre del moreno al momento que se corría, el solo apretó los dientes y la abrazo fuerte derramándose dentro de ella, esperaron varios minutos en silencio, sin moverse, solo abrasados dejando que el latido del corazón del otro los arrullara, ella se quedo dormida del cansancio, la acostó a un lado y se acomodo, el cansancio pudo mas y también quedo rendido junto a aquella rubia.

Al abrir los ojos shikamaru supo dos cosas, 1: que su madre lo mataría por no llegar en toda la noche, 2: que no estaba seguro de que pasaría cuando la rubia despertara, que mal, pensó demasiado tarde, en ese momento la rubia abrió los ojos y lo miro fijamente, aun se abrasaban, aun sus cuerpos desnudos se rozaban y aun la deseaba, no, mas que desearla la amaba.

-Temari…-

-shikamaru yo…entiendo si quieres dejar de hablarme y yo…-

-¿de que estas hablando? No puedo estar ni un segundo lejos de ti, en verdad, me gustas y mucho…, solo hacia esas bromas para conseguir tu atención, pero me negaba a aceptar que me gustabas-

-¿tan mala pretendiente soy?-

-no, al contrario, el malo soy yo, ¿que puedo ofrecerte?-

-me basta con que estés a mi lado, para siempre…-

-lo juro…pero esta vez, sin bromas…-

-sin bromear, juro que te amo-

Desde ese momento jamás se separaron, shikamaru estaba feliz, con su mujer y ella con su hombre, a el le encantaba de vez en cuando jugarle una broma sin sentido, que solo le hacia recordar aquella inolvidable primera vez y esa declaración de amor improvisada y aunque sabia que ella se molestaría por aquellas bromas, la razón por que el moreno lo hacia era que, después de cada broma, venia una Dulce Tortura…

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Espero que les haya gustado y aunque tuve problemas con el final pues no sbaia como terminarlo YyeEsyY me dio una idea**

**También va dedicado a un gran amigo Edgar, que dice que si yo fuera Temari, el seria shikamaru jajaja! El y yo cumplimos años el mismo día, y este es mi regalo para el, aunque un poco atrasado!**

**Byee!**


End file.
